SIX MONTHS
by GoldAngel2
Summary: What happened after the defeat of Aion at the end of episode 23? To where did Rosette and Chrono disappear before they were found dead, in each other's arms? Here's an answer...
1. PROLOGUE MARCH 1929

_Author's note: I must be crazy, starting this when I haven't even updated my Inu-Yasha story "Darkest Hour" and have so much work to do with promoting my book and beginning the continuation of the story in the second book…but the muse would not be denied. So here is my first multi-chaptered Chrono Crusade story, filling the gaping hole between the end of episode 23 and the middle of the final episode where Rosette and Chrono are living in the old farmhouse before they die in each other's arms. And the time frame is based on the scene where Sister Kate is reading about Black Thursday, October 24, 1929, the Great Crash as she gets the news. As always I cannot lay claim to Chrono Crusade, it is the property of ADV and the creation of Daisuke Moriyama._

**SIX MONTHS**

**End of March**

**Central Park---March 1929**

The battle with Aion had concluded with his last words being the very same words whispered by Jesus Christ as He gave up the ghost, His task of redemption for mankind complete, His sacrificial action one of perfect Divine Love. Yet directly opposite Aion, who had a history of corrupting that of which was most sacred, perversely uttered "Eloi Eloi lama sabachthami---My God My God why have You forsaken me?" before he succumbed to the final blow. The blow delivered to him by once comrade, now enemy, the demon Chrono, was the finish to the demonic reign of terror that Aion carried on as he mocked God and entertained similar delusions of grandeur that Lucifer had which, like that former angel of light had ultimately led to his fall. Aion instead experienced the fulfilling of another word of scripture, which was the result of the wages of sin. As the consummate sinner, he was awarded death.

Over a ways, Chrono was on the ground, collapsed after the borrowed energy of his contractor waned and his own wounds spurted as blood ran down his side. But he could feel the regeneration and healing of the wound as the human life source carried on what astral energy could not, without his demon conductors, his horns. For they were gone, used for a more noble purpose, to slay Aion after being used to control and destroy one of the Almighty's chosen Apostles, the young man Joshua Christopher and brother of his precious contractor, Rosette.

His sherry eyes then scanned the grassy knoll and Chrono saw the supine, motionless form of the young woman who had pledged her life to give him access to his dormant powers, quite selflessly and often impulsively. The watch conductor was open and the hands of the timepiece were rushing forwards, revolving rapidly as days, weeks, months, sped by for Rosette, sucking life from her. Horrified by the sight of the one he treasured most fallen, Chrono rushed to her side.

Kneeling beside her, Chrono gently lifted Rosette, cradling her in loving arms, his heart tearing as he imagined the worst. He murmured, "Rosette? Rosette? Please speak to me."

Her azure orbs flickered as she rasped, "Chrono? I-is it over?"

He smiled softly and nodded, "It's over, Rosette, it's all over. You're now free of Aion. He's dead."

"Y-you killed him?"

"Yeah."

Rosette asked fearfully, "And Joshua?"

"He's been taken to the Order by Anne, Claire, and Mary to be treated but he's going to be fine."

She awarded him with a weak smile. "So everything's jake, huh?"

Chrono chuckled as he nodded again. "Yeah, everything's duck soup." His smile then faded as concern furrowed his brow. But really, how are you feeling, Rosette?"

She moaned slightly as she grinned and replied, "I'm okay." She tried to prove the point by sitting up higher but then fell back into Chrono's arms as he snorted.

"Oh sure. You're still a lousy liar, you know. You're in tough shape and I should get you back to the Order. But first---,"

Chrono then reached for the watch conductor to close the portals and revert to his diminutive form of a youth to preserve her life but her hand stayed him. "No Chrono, don't."

He was perplexed as he asked, "Why not, Rosette? I don't need my powers now and the militia's still around so I can transform back and we can both head over." He reached again for the timepiece and she stopped him once more.

"Chrono please," Rosette beseeched, her eyes wide cerulean pools that drew him in an irresistible force. "Could you take me somewhere first?"

Chrono sighed as the azure orbs were bewitching him as they always had since the day he first saw them as he was awakened from his lonely vigil by Magdalene's coffin. "If we go back to the militia, I can borrow a car and take you wherever you want to go," he reasoned gently while he continued in earnest, "but if the portal stays open any longer, your life will slip completely away. And I can't allow that." Chrono leaned closer and finished softly as tears ran from his eyes, "I told you before I won't live without you, Rosette. I refuse to let you die."

Rosette reached a hand to his cheek and brushed away the warm rivulet as she smiled. "But I need you to take me back, Chrono. Back to---,"

From the look of sad determination on her lovely face he knew instantly. "Seventh Bell."

She nodded. "We have unfinished business there. Now that Joshua's all right, the time has come to make time start again. And in order to do that you know I need your powers." And the stigmata about her forehead began to drip blood as her resolve to save the only family she had ever known at the orphanage solidified.

Chrono observed the phenomena then lowered his head in resignation, his heart sinking as he knew deep inside that she was right. Rosette could do no less for from the moment they first met he knew that is what her life's mission always was, to help others sacrificially, putting her own needs aside, first with her brother and then as she served in the Magdalene Order. It was the part of her that was her very core and one of the main reasons he fell so desperately and totally in love with her. And since she had received the sacred marks on her body, she was even more steadfast in her desire to serve humbly, not unlike the Savior Himself. Chrono then glanced to the side and saw Aion's horns, both intact even after he had been pierced by them in battle and seeing them still alight with astral energy he retrieved them for a very specific use, tucking them away.

"I understand," he stated, burying his emotions as he reached his arm around Rosette's shoulders and under her legs to scoop her up. Scowling, he rose up and commanded gruffly, "Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight to me."

She noticed Chrono's dour demeanor and asked softly, "Are you angry with me, Chrono?"

He gazed at her face, looking so beautiful and brave and his heart was bursting with love and admiration for her. Not trusting himself to speak, he shook his head as he squeezed her reassuringly, pressing his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss.

Rosette then reached and in turn planted a kiss on his cheek while she did as he bade. "Thank you, Chrono."

"Yeah." Chrono nodded with a gnawing feeling of trepidation as he spread his wings and took off into the afternoon sky, a golden light against the blue expanse…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The grounds surrounding what once was Seventh Bell Orphanage had shown little change in four years outside of the obvious fact that nature had gone on even if time had stopped for its inhabitants. Shrubs were higher and seedlings had grown into young trees. Grass had become tall without Billy to mow it every Saturday as part of his chores, overgrowing the ruins of the stone structure that had born the brunt of the demonic power of a possessed Joshua Christopher, sporting the horns of a demon that had slain one hundred million of his own. In the courtyard the further evidence of the halting of time was seen in the terrified frozen figures of Sara and Nelly fleeing for their lives. Inside the building Miss Jean was with other children looking as if she were trying to bring order to the chaos induced by Joshua's acquisition of Chrono's horns, the causality of Aion's evil plan to battle God. At that fateful moment everyone at the orphanage became frozen in time, like stone that remains static as ages pass.

Chrono landed right in the front of the orphanage and scanned the area, letting Rosette down as the two gazed in stunned silence at the eerie tableau. Still clad in the black dress she wore as Aion's servant, the Holy Woman, Rosette slowly went from one stone figure to the other, her cerulean eyes brimming with tears as she went back in time to remember that day…

_**She was upset and raced over to the mausoleum that held the coffin of Mary Magdalene, where she knew she would find her new friend Chrono. Since the day she and Joshua had literally stumbled upon the buried tomb and dormant demon, she had come often to share food and friendship with him, which he reciprocated as the trio all grasped at the fleeting joy within their respective sadness. But the minister from the Order named for the entombed saint had come, knowing of her younger brother's powers of healing and ascertaining the possibility of him being an Apostle. He had convinced Joshua to come with him back east to New York and Rosette ran to the tomb, to search out Chrono for comfort, tears streaming down her face, causing him to be alarmed and concerned for her. But as he came forward to offer the comfort she had sought, they were interrupted by a sinister bird that seemed to mock them from the tree that stood in stark contrast against a red moon…**_

_**Aion…**_

_**The demon had disguised himself as an eagle with red eyes that burned maliciously as Chrono glowered at him in disgust. Aion had made a genial offer for Chrono to join him once again in the pursuit of their dream along with the offer of the return of his horns, which he refused. Then Aion in his despicable way informed them both that he had in fact given Chrono's horns to someone else…**_

_**Joshua…**_

_**Aion had delivered his coup de gras with malevolent glee, prompting Rosette to gasp in total disbelief. Chrono then transformed to his full demonic form and scooped her up to rush back to the orphanage and her mind filled with the past as she remembered what was…**_

_**She was supposed to protect him…it was a solemn vow she made that snowy day in the graveyard…when the gravediggers had deposited the bodies of their parents in the cold, winter-bared earth. She had held him then, a sobbing six year old who could not understand why his mommy and daddy had been taken away by angels to Heaven as she had explained. So as Rosette held her brother's convulsing body, trembling from both grief and the cold wind, she vowed that no matter what…she would always protect Joshua…**_

_**Then Miss Jean and Sister Kate had taken them both away…to go to Seventh Bell Orphanage, nestled deep in the Michigan countryside, for the remainder of their Wonder years, until they reached the age of 16, when they would be considered old enough to fend for themselves. And for life at an orphanage, Seventh Bell was a far cry from the horror stories Rosette had heard with the compassionate and caring Miss Jean who loved the boisterous group over which she had charge as if they were her own. There she had found was some small portion of happiness…**_

_**Then came the piercing headaches that began with Joshua…pain filled interludes where he felt his head would split in two, screaming into the wee hours of the morning until exhausted, he would fall asleep in her arms. It was a good thing Miss Jean put them in a room that was far from the others in the dormitory or on those nights, nobody would get any sleep whatsoever. But still, Rosette endured her own weariness as she sang softly to Joshua, cradling him to offer comfort as an oasis in the midst of his agony. And yet at the same time, he himself had the power to ease the pains of others, a sad paradox in the truest sense…**_

_**Until that horrible day, the day time stopped at Seventh Bell…the day Joshua became the tool of evil, bearing the horns of a bloodthirsty demon who froze Seventh Bell and its inhabitants in their tracks, leaving behind total devastation…**_

_Aion…that beast_ Rosette said fiercely to herself as she stared at what damage his evil had wrought. _He's gone now and good riddance. Now maybe Chrono and I can right his wrongs._

A gentle touch to her shoulders alerted Rosette to Chrono's presence for experiencing the horror from four years ago had made her completely forget about him. She turned and looked up into the still transformed full form of the demon whose very horns had created the chaos around her yet only saw his gentle expression and the soft glow in his eyes. She felt his love for her radiating from those eyes and somehow, the overwhelming sadness of her reawakened memories dissipated like dust in the wind.

"Rosette," he murmured, concern etched on his face. "Are you alright?"

She just nodded woodenly. "Uh-huh."

But Chrono was not fooled. "No, you're not." His hands grasped her by the shoulders and he stated, "You're trembling."

Rosette gazed into those warm pools of sherry and yearned to throw herself at his chiseled chest and allow the luxury of falling to pieces in his arms but her staunch sense of duty would not permit it. She pulled away from him and demanded, "Do you have the horns?" sounding as she always did on a mission for the Order, all business.

Chrono's face, showing dismay at her action snapped to attention, pulling the crimson conductors forward. "Right here."

"Then let's get to it."

"Understood."

Chrono prepared to place the horns to his head to summon the astral energy needed to perform the task but hesitated as he warned, "We'd better put some distance between us and this place. Once the causality of the energy is invoked to bring them back, it could have an opposite effect on you."

Curious, Rosette inquired, "How so?"

Chrono replied, "Because the time will be reversed for a while as they go back to the time before Joshua's attack, it could send you back in time as well." His eyes on the rapidly rotating hands of the contract watch he added as an afterthought, "Maybe that's not entirely a bad thing."

"Why is that?" Rosette wanted to know.

Chrono's eyes grew anguished as he whispered, "Because you might just get back some of the life I've stolen from you." He lowered his head in guilt.

Rosette came before him and getting on her tiptoes, reached up to caress the cheek of the fallen angel who towered over her.

"Silly, how many times do I have to tell you? It was my choice to bind myself to you and offer my life for you to draw power from. I know now and knew then that it would shorten my life and I have absolutely no regrets." She then smiled a sweet smile, causing her eyes to twinkle like a jewel.

His heart pounding, Chrono felt himself falling even deeper in love with her as he nodded. "Very well then. You take off and head for cover and I'll take care of this. But I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That when we're finished here doing what we came to do, you'll close the watch portal…and never open it again."

She protested, "But Chrono, suppose you--,"

His voice was grim and brooked no excuses. "Rosette, promise me."

He would not be denied so the former Holy Woman sighed in surrender. "I understand and I promise," Rosette said as she glanced around, one more time. "Wait till I get about a quarter mile away and then let 'er rip." She then sprinted down the road, leaving Chrono to do what he had to. When she reached a good distance away, Rosette turned and looked at the sight of the orphanage and was amazed at what she witnessed.

A green glow of energy illuminated the entire area, funneled down from the Astral Line aloft far above the Earth then the sky darkened as a tempest dropped and hovered over the area. Then it was like Rosette was at a penny arcade, watching a nickelodeon going backwards as the events of four years ago were reversed, as trees that had been flattened and defoliated sprang up and were fully restored to their former glory. Transfixed, she watched as the whirlwind ran counterclockwise and the orphanage buildings were reconstructed as walls re-materialized and repositioned and the dormitory and barn were standing whole as if nothing had ever happened. Then it dissipated and retracted back into the sky, which had been dark and stormy and became sunny and clear.

Rosette took a deep breath as she saw a figure in gold streaking across the sky and landing before her, Chrono glowing as his power was evident. He then stepped forward to address her.

"It's done," he stated as he glanced back at the now intact building in the distance. "Everyone's the same as if nothing happened four years ago. Miss Jean and the children are alive and well."

"Good. I-I'm glad," Rosette said as she became weak and collapsed on the grass, alarming the demon as he rushed to her side in a panic.

"ROSETTE!" he cried as he knelt besides her, enfolding her in his arms, his heart constricting as he immediately surmised that her life force was on the wane, due to the portal being open so long.

She offered a wan smile and tried to reassure him. "D-don't worry about me, Chrono. W-we still have one more thing to take care of, then I'll close the watch and never open it again, just as I promised."

Chrono closed his eyes and nodded, composing himself as he knew right away to what she was referring. Without a word, he scooped Rosette up and leapt into the air, flying over to where they first met, the mausoleum where Mary of Magdalene's remains rested. He landed there and after putting Rosette down, went to pull open the door to enter. But she stood back, uncertainty on her face, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"C'mon Rosette," Chrono said, reaching his hand to her but then spied the unusual reticence of the always bold young woman and became bemused. "Rosette, what's wrong?"

Pasting a too-bright smile on her lips she shook her head. "N-no that's okay. You go ahead without me."

"Why?" he wanted to know, his gaze gently questioning. "I have the horns here, to lay them to rest." He held Aion's appendages in his hand as he asked, "Don't you want to see the end of everything?"

Rosette lowered her head as she replied, "I-I don't have to…t-that is if it's easier for you if I stay out here."

Now Chrono was even more confused. "Why would I want you to stay out here?" He reached to take hold of her chin and raised her head so they could meet eye-to-eye. "Tell me, Rosette."

She gazed straight into the warm orbs like garnets and bit her lip as she answered, "Because you might want to be alone, to speak to Mary privately." She turned away and murmured, "I know you loved her very much."

Understanding lit Chrono's features and his eyes glowed softly as he responded, gently turning her head back to face him and saying, "That's true. I did love her very much fifty years ago but now--," he paused for effect and smiled. "I love you."

Rosette was struck silent as he continued, "Rosette, I have to tell you something so please listen. When I fought Joshua and broke off my horns from him, the same thing that happened to the children at the orphanage…happened to me. I became completely frozen, at least on the outside."

At her shocked expression Chrono nodded and went on. "When that happened, the militia took me back to the Order and placed me in a storage shed, where I remained frozen until the apparition of Mary appeared. She came and spoke to me, words that took me back to fifty years ago, when I met her in the library of the Order and whisked her away to where Aion and the rest of us Sinners were. We were going to use her powers as a prophet and the head of Pandemonium to channel the Astral Line and make us the most powerful beings on Earth. But something happened…"

Rosette was mesmerized as Chrono told his tale. "As I was assigned to watch over Magdalene the Holy One she shared with me the incredible news that she had foreseen of her meeting with me. That she had visions of me when she was a child, visions of me…crying." He lowered his head in abject sadness as he added, "And most shocking of all, that I was the one who would take her life. Yet when I asked her why she had accepted being with me since I would kill her, she told me it was because she had fallen in love with me. And at those words, my heart too became lost to her."

"Oh Chrono," Rosette whispered as she saw the agony in the features of her friend. Yet unable to help herself she then asked, "What else happened?"

His voice filled with bitterness Chrono continued, "Aion determined that she was not to help us achieve our dream but that she was in fact planted by God to destroy us. So he commanded that I kill her. When I refused and tried to protect her, he came at me to kill her himself and in the heat of our battle, tore off my horns, mortally wounding me. Mary had knelt beside me as I mentioned how the tides had turned and I was to die instead of her but she refused to accept my words and produced…the watch. She then vowed to give her life in exchange, entering into a contract with me and as her life force revived me…she died in my arms. And I remained here at her final resting place for fifty years until…,"

Rosette gasped as her hands went instantly to the timepiece hanging from her neck, its hands still moving forward as her own life force was extracted. Her eyes were wide cerulean saucers as she digested Chrono's story and he seemed to relive his past once again. She shook her head as she said, "Joshua and I found you, four years ago."

"Uh-huh."

"So how did you come out of being frozen?"

Chrono's hands covered hers as he murmured, "All this appeared to me as I was frozen and Mary's spirit came before me. Then she spoke to me and stated the fact that I'm in love with you and that I needed to save you, that it was my duty and destiny as I admitted the desire to protect you was stronger than even my love for her. So she brought me back, to save you."

He released Rosette's hands and cupped her face, smiling tenderly as he said, "Rosette, I love you, with all of my heart. Even Mary knew that." He then took hold of her hand and pulled her to the door of Magdalene's tomb. "So come with me as I say good-bye to her for the last time."

Rosette bit her lip and then nodded. "Okay."

Chrono pushed and the door opened with a loud creak, ushering them into the dank tomb where the remains of the one for whom the Magdalene Order was named were laid. Rosette shivered as the heavy and cold feeling of death enveloped her and she clung tighter to Chrono's hand as he led her to the casket and then to the portrait of Mary of Magdalene that hung over it. There, Mary's likeness gazed down upon them with a serene Mona Lisa smile, almost knowingly.

Chrono then released Rosette's hand and drew out the crimson horns that once were Aion's. He reached up with his fingers to the portrait and let them linger on Mary's cheek in a reverent caress as feeling increasingly uncomfortable Rosette backed away, giving Chrono a small measure of privacy.

"It's been fifty years, Mary. And at last I can say that Aion is dead, having paid for his multitude of sins because I finally killed him, avenging your death. So here is the proof."

He proffered the horns and slid them in the frame of the painting as he spoke softly his final words to his former beloved, "So your words of prophecy to me came true. I did have to harm someone who was once close to me in order to protect someone else important to me." He gazed over at Rosette for a moment then lowered his raven head and said, "I failed to protect you Mary, causing you to give your life for mine but I swear I'll never make that mistake again. Rest in peace, dear love."

Chrono bowed his head for a minute, then sighed and turned toward Rosette, who stood back observing, her eyes filled with compassion for him in his pain. He was moved by her support and smiled at her lovingly, approaching her and then reaching out, his hands on the watch portals.

"Rosette, it's time now. We came and did what we had to do. Now the watch must be closed," he said gently.

She protested, "Chrono, I---," but he shook his head.

"No, Rosette. You have a promise to keep and so do I. Remember the night at the carnival I vowed I would not let you die and I just swore those words again. I never intend on breaking that promise, ever. And I won't let you break your promise, either." He cradled her face with one hand as he added, "But first…,"

Chrono leaned down and captured Rosette's lips with his own, her eyes wide pools that fluttered closed as he teased her mouth open to receive him. He then kissed her with all the love stored in his heart, taking her breath away as his tongue explored the sweet cavern of her mouth, making her oblivious to everything but him…

While he was ravaging her with the soft storm of his passion, Chrono's other hand was free and he slid it to where the watch lay on her bosom. He then deftly closed the portals causing the rapidly rotating hands to cease, preserving what was remaining of her life once more. He immediately reverted back to the diminutive figure of a thirteen-year-old boy as he continued to kiss her, not missing a beat.

From her side Rosette was still aloft in the heights of emotion, aware only of Chrono's lips as she eagerly responded, her arms snaked about his torso, not noticing that the center of gravity had dropped considerably when he transformed. So when they finally were spent and drew apart, she was surprised to see the fallen angel that had towered over her was again the youth with the long braid who had been her partner. And then she noticed the watch portal had been closed.

"Chrono," she said, her right hand on the timepiece as he held her by the left. "You closed the watch down."

He nodded, "That's right I did. I told you I wasn't going to let you break your promise to me and I meant it." With a look of sheer determination he added adamantly, "You'll never open that watch again, no matter what happens, I'll see to that."

"B-but what if you get hurt..?"

He yelled, "I said NEVER, damnit!"

Shocked by the outburst from the usually placid and genial demon and realizing his true intent, Rosette pulled her hand away and said dully, " So that's why you kissed me. To distract me so you could close the portals." She tried to turn away but Chrono grasped her arms in a firm grip.

"No, Rosette," he said softly, his voice in the low timbre of his true form. "I kissed you because I wanted to as a symbol of me embracing my future as I leave behind my past." He reached up to caress her face as he continued, "You are my future, my destiny, and my life and I kissed you to leave no doubt that my heart is yours, always and forever."

Her eyes glimmering with unshed tears, Rosette whispered, "Oh Chrono."

He took her hand. "C'mon. Let's get out of here, Rosette."

The door opened and the golden light of the setting sun streamed into the mausoleum, bathing the fallen angel and former sister of the Order of Magdalene as they exited the darkness and entered the light…

**NEXT….APRIL 1929.…A NEW LIFE**


	2. APRIL 1929 A NEW LIFE

_Author's Note: Here's the beginning of the odyssey that was suggested but never shown in episode 24. And as such it is completely a work of my imagination with the only canon element being the dialogue as I watched a lot of Turner Movie Classics to get the slang right from the late 20's. And as this is based on anime-verse I won't employ manga elements within. And the end scene is a teaser for the upcoming chapters as the rating for this will be "M" for future citrus content (after all Chrono and Rosette's time is short). Thanks for all the readers and wonderful reviewers. _

**APRIL 1929.…A NEW LIFE**

It was early spring in the countryside of Michigan which could be a mixed bag weather wise as sparkling days of sunshine often were sprinkled within gray days of showers and storms rolling in from the great lake. And since the majority of the state was still wilderness and farmland, traveling was still done on dirt roads, most of the time on foot and occasionally with horse and wagon. The former was the case for Chrono and Rosette as they aimlessly made their way, traveling during the day and seeking some shelter during the night in either caves, abandoned shacks, or the occasional barn, usually slipping in quietly late and gone by sunup so the owner was none the wiser. However, this vagabond existence was taking its toll on both but especially Rosette, who was still clad in the black dress Aion had her wearing as the Holy Woman, now little more than a rag. She made quite a picture, showing the strain in her bedraggled appearance and wan complexion. This had Chrono deeply worried and he was expressing his concern to her as they plodded along.

"Rosette, we need to find someplace to stay for longer than a night," he pointed out while her foot hit a jutting rock on the road and she tripped on it, her worn shoe catching and sending her sprawling forward. Chrono raced forward and caught her, wrapping his arms about her protectively.

"Rosette! Are you all right?"

She shook her head in self disgust. "Geez, Chrono, I just stumbled on a stupid rock, for Pete's sake! I'm fine just clumsy, don't get melodramatic about it." Rosette pushed herself upright and out of his arms, much to his dismay. But the demon was adamant.

"No you're not okay, you're exhausted," he insisted with a scowl. "You barely slept last night, and outside of the apples we managed to pick, you've had nothing to eat." His scowl deepened as he added, "We should've just gone back to the orphanage and asked to stay until we could contact the Order."

Rosette resolutely shook her golden head. "I don't want to go back to the Order, Chrono. After what I did for Aion, I'm ashamed. I-I can't." She clutched her shoulders and turned away. "I just can't."

Knowing full well the reason behind her reluctance Chrono came to her, laying his hands on her slumped shoulders. "Oh Rosette, do you really think that they would blame you? You've been a part of them since Joshua was taken there when you both were kids." He turned her around and gazed deeply into her eyes. "They know you were under Aion's control but they all love you and besides, Joshua's back and with them now. Don't you want to see him?"

"I-I don't know."

Now completely confused Chrono asked, "What do you mean by that?"

She shook her head slowly as she replied, "Just that. I don't know."

Chrono shook his head in disbelief. "Then tell me, Rosette. What was this all about? For four years we were focused on one thing, defeating Aion and getting Joshua back. Isn't that the reason you entered into the contract with me, shortening your own life, sacrificing for your brother? Now that it's done, and he's back you want to avoid seeing him. How so you think he's going to feel when he asks for you, his big sister and you're not there?"

Rosette shook her head again as she said brokenly, "And that's another thing. I can't face the fact that I failed Joshua." Her voice wavered as she admitted, "As his big sister I had promised to protect him and I didn't."

With that statement, the tears that were pricking at her eyes came gushing out and Chrono, unable to bear her pain crushed himself to her, like he did the starry night at the carnival…before all hell broke loose and Aion stole her away.

_Aion.._

At the thought of his enemy Chrono felt himself get lost within and fill with seething rage, the same rage that consumed him at one time and made him into the most feared demon in the underworld, the one who slew one hundred million of his own kind. At that time he was remorseless, overtaken by his own power; a cold killing machine…until…

_**Aion had gathered a multitude of Sinners who desired to break free from the underworld and take possession of the living world, the place that God had created for His beloved masterpiece, man. They were tired of the old guard and wanted to invade the land of the living to establish a new order. He approached Chrono to join his group of accomplices and the most feared of demons agreed, feeling the desire for freedom and an unexplainable void that he yearned to fill. So a plan was formed to take the head of Pandemonium and using the virtue of a Holy One, infiltrate and take over the human realm. **_

_**Newly appointed as one of Aion's soldiers, Chrono had been sent to the religious Order of Magdalene, named for a woman of great spiritual endowment, gifted of the Almighty with power to foresee and of great use for the purpose of the rebel faction of Sinners. So he went and met the one known as Magdalene, sitting in the library…**_

_**Her Christian name was Mary, after the Virgin who gave birth to God's Son. But her appearance was ethereal and angelic with eyes the color of the sky and long golden locks framing a face of delicate beauty. Having heard of the beauty of human women Chrono was ready to be moved but he discovered that he was totally captivated by the sight of this one. And as he spoke to her he found himself even more so as she presented a demeanor of gentle wisdom, like she had been alive for ages. But she had truly blown him away by stating how she had already known him from dreams she had in her childhood. When the members of the Order burst in and he was confronted by a brash young Remington, Chrono scooped Mary up and spirited her away to the desert in the Southwest where Aion and the others waited…**_

**_But the time was not right or so Aion said...he then said amidst protests from the other Sinners that the Holy Woman, Magdalene was sent as a decoy from God to thwart their plans so Aion commanded Chrono to kill her, much to his dismay. So her startling prophecy to him when they met was to come true until he refused and tried to protect her. Aion attacked fiercely, ruthlessly, and to ensure Chrono's demise, tore his Astral conductors, his horns right off, meaning sure death for the once-feared demon. He lay on the desert floor, life ebbing away with Mary weeping by his side until..._**

**_She presented the conductor, built by Shader the cat-demon and offered her life force as the energy needed to activate his legion. And as she had predicted, her own life flowed into him as she died cradled in his arms, where he cried bitter tears over the loss of his angel._**

_Damn you Aion _Chrono said to himself as the girl trembling in his arms made him aware once again of the present and where he was. _If I could I'd bring you back and make you suffer like you did to Mary and my Rosette. _He mentally shook himself and continued holding Rosette as her tempest of emotion abated and as was usual for her when she became embarrassed by the public show of affection by him pushed away as she assured, "I'm okay now, Chrono. Thank you," then collapsed as her hunger revealed itself in weakness.

The demon snorted, "No you're not. And I'm going to make sure to find a place and food for you." He glanced down the road and stated, "The next town should be coming up soon and I'm sure we'll be able to find both. So come on."

He took hold of her hand and then got down on his knees, presenting his back to her. "C'mon Rosette, climb on and I'll carry you."

Rosette hesitated, "But Chrono, can you carry me? I'm bigger then you are in your present form that preserves your power."

Chrono turned and grinned at her, his sherry eyes twinkling, "Applesauce Rosette, remember I carried the telephone and equipment box to all our missions. That was no problem and you don't weigh anywhere near as much as that. So c'mon and get on."

She appeared dubious for a moment, then shrugged and grinned back. "Okay, if you say so." She got onto his back and in spite of his diminutive size he effortlessly lifted her, cradling her buttocks firmly.

Rosette wrapped her arms around Chrono's neck and whispered in his ear, "Thanks again for taking care of me, Chrono." She gave him a squeeze and her nearness as always was intoxicating, sending his thoughts to places that were inappropriate for their dire circumstances.

So moved he said gruffly, "Let's go," and began walking down the road, toward a cluster of roofs in the distance which was actually the outskirts of a small town. But the sound of a rumble halted his steps as an ancient Reo flatbed shuddered to a stop beside them.

"Huh?" Rosette and Chrono said in unison as a klaxon horn sounded. He lowered her to the ground and they both watched with wide eyes as clouds of dust kicked up from the truck cleared and the engine idled, chugging softly.

A head with a straw hat peeked out of the driver's window of the truck as a gravelly voice called out, "Hey there, sonny. You two kids okay?"

Chrono turned and saw an old man with a full beard and warm brown eyes grinning at him. He smiled politely in return and replied, "We're fine, sir. Thanks for asking."

"Where ya headin'?" The question was unexpected and Chrono exchanged a glance with Rosette before answering.

"Uh, down to that town ahead." He pointed to the roofs in the distance and the old man chuckled as he glanced in that direction.

"That's Sunnyvale. 'Bout a half day's hike from here." He spit out of the window and continued his inquiry, "You got family down there?" He squinted at the couple through a pince-nez. "You don't look like you're from around these parts."

Chrono became bemused as he opened his mouth to answer but Rosette spoke up instead. "Actually sir, we were traveling out here by train from back East and it ran off the tracks so we spent the night at the orphanage."

"Train run offa the tracks, eh? Funny I didn't hear of it but then again news travels slow here." The old man said, "You mean Seventh Bell? I hear'd that it was hit by a twister 'bout four years ago, killin' everyone there and is just in ruins. Somebody re-vive the place?"

_Applesauce Rosette, you're really going to open up a can of worms here_ Chrono inwardly groaned but his feisty love was on a roll as usual. She smiled a sweet guileless smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but when we got there the buildings were whole. We stayed there then decided to try to find a town to settle in."

The man asked, "So you were headin' out here to live when your train jumped the tracks, eh?"

Chrono opened his mouth to reply but Rosette cut him off and continued to weave her tale.

"Well we were traveling west from New York when the train ran off the tracks just outside of Grand Rapids." Rosette recounted. Then her face became a study of abject anguish as she said waveringly, "It was quite horrid and we ended up losing all of our luggage, where we kept all our money. So we're p-penniless." This with a sob as tears flowed from her big blue eyes. "We walked all the way from the accident and ended up at the orphanage but they could only put us up for a night. Right, Chrono?"

She glanced at him with watery eyes and snuck a wink while he answered vaguely, "Uh, yeah."

Rosette then favored the man with a woeful gaze through her crocodile tears. "We lost everything and it was all we had in the world." Chrono reached in his pocket for a handkerchief and handed it to her as she dabbed at her eyes to add a finishing touch the pitiful scene.

Surreptitiously rolling his eyes at the bald-faced lies Chrono shook his head but the old man had been completely taken in and had bitten. Clicking his tongue he said, "Well now that's a mighty shame, it is. So what're you two kids plannin' to do now?"

Chrono replied, "Well, we thought we'd head to that town and see if we could find some work and a place to stay until we knew what we wanted to do."

The old man scratched his bearded chin and said, "Well, as I said before, Sunnyvale's 'bout a half day's hike down the road and 'tis nearly suppertime. Most of the businesses are closed now." He was right, during the long discourse the sun had moved to just over the western sky. "And from the looks of the young lady 'specially, you been through a rough patch. My farm's about three miles down the road and I got plenty 'a room. So how's about you two stayin' there with me till you know what you want to do?"

Rosette's eyes were cerulean saucers as she said, "B-but you don't even know us, sir."

He threw his head back and chuckled, "True enough but I jus' couldn't live with myself iffn I left two young 'uns down on their luck out on the road to fend for themselves. 'Tis the Christian thing to do." He looked at both Rosette and Chrono directly and asked, "So how 'bout it?"

The two exchanged a quick, meaningful glance and then Rosette cried out, "Oh, bless you, sir! We don't know how to thank you." She dabbed at her eyes again while Chrono inwardly cringed.

But the elderly gentleman just grinned and said, "Well let's get a move on then." He tossed his head back and said, "Hop in the back 'cause I don't have any room up here."

Chrono grabbed Rosette's hand and said cheerfully, "Will do, sir." He guided her back to the flatbed and the taking hold of her by the waist, hoisted her up and then climbed up to sit beside her.

From the front: "You two okay?"

Chrono and Rosette replied in unison, "Yes sir."

"Hang on then. Ride's a bit bumpy back there." As soon as he said the words, the gears grinded and the truck took off with a lurch, prompting Rosette and Chrono to cling to the sides of the flatbed for dear life. The vehicle pulled out and headed down the dirt road.

As they rattled along Chrono remarked dryly, "That was quite a performance you put on, Rosette."

"Boy, I guess I really gilded the lily, huh?" Rosette admitted sheepishly.

Chrono shot her a look as he nodded, "Yeah, you were a regular Pearl White. Or should I say Sarah Bernhardt?''

Rosette had the grace to look somewhat shamed for a quicksilver moment before she defended her action with a huff. "Well, what did you expect for me to say? That me and my devil friend just came back from bringing everyone at Seventh Bell back to life? " She snorted, "Oh that would've been a corker."

Chrono said, "But did ya have to pour it on so thick? Geez, don't you think news of a train jumping the tracks would've reached the folks here."

She thought a minute and said, "I don't think so. Look around here Chrono, with the exception of that town ahead there's nothing but country, with dirt roads. I doubt if they even have a newspaper."

He reasoned, "It's 1929, Rosette. Even out here in the country, they don't exactly depend on the Pony Express to get the news anymore."

"I know that," she said irritably. "I just meant that this isn't New York, news travels slower out here and the man even said so."

Chrono was still dubious. "That's true but I was just saying to be careful of what you say, Rosette." He frowned in concern as he stated, "After what happened in San Francisco, we need to keep a lid on things."

"Chrono, he went for our story, hook, line, and sinker." She shot him a look and sniffed, "Don't be such a Nervous Nellie."

Soon the truck rolled to a stop at a small farmhouse, whitewashed with faded green window shutters and a weathered porch and stairs. The engine coughed and died and then the cab door opened and slammed as the old man came to the rear of the flatbed to Rosette and Chrono.

"Well, here we are," he said cheerfully. "Home, sweet home." He doffed his hat and offered his hand, saying, "Name's Frankincense Parker, Frank for short."

"I'm Rosette Christopher." Rosette took and shook Frank's hand and added, "And this is Chrono." She gestured to the diminutive demon and he too shook the man's hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker." Chrono's voice was in its prepubescent tenor mode and he was polite but Frank threw his hoary head back and laughed.

"Don't stand much for formalities out here, son. Frank's good enough for me." He glanced at Rosette and asked, "You alright there, young lady? It was a bumpy ride."

Rosette smiled at the man and replied, "Oh thank you, I'm just fine." She remarked, "Frankincense? That's a very unusual name sir, if you don't mind my saying so."

He chuckled as he nodded, "My mama told me she named me after one of the precious gifts the Three Kings gave to Baby Jesus. But growin' up, I shortened it to Frank. And so everybody called me that. 'Cept my Abigail, she always said that the name Frankincense was a reminder that I was God's gift to her so she never called me anything else." His smile faded as he added, "'Til the day she died, that's all she ever called me."

Noticing his sadness, Rosette was filled with compassion for the kind man. She put her hand on his shoulder and apologized, "I'm sorry, Frank. I didn't mean to bring back sad memories for you."

But Frank's leathery face broke into a warm smile. "Now don't you fret none, honey. My memories of my Abigail are all happy ones, since she was sweet sixteen and stole my heart at a church social." He gazed at Rosette and pointed out, "She had eyes like a summer sky, just like yours."

The old man's gaze became faraway as the clock tuned back to another time in his mind and he was drawn into his memories. But it lasted only a moment as he cleared his throat and said brightly, "Now enough of all this. You both must be powerful hungry and it's time for supper so let's go inside and rustle up some vittles."

He headed toward the stairs leading to the porch and Rosette and Chrono glanced at each other, shrugged and followed…

A few hours later, Rosette and Chrono were in Frank's kitchen, finishing washing the dishes. After a hearty meal of fried ham and potatoes with carrots and corn; the first decent meal they had since the battles with Aion, they offered to clean up. So Frank went out to the barn to tend to the animals for the night and left the two.

Rosette was at the sink and marveled at the modern faucet and spigots in such an old farmhouse so deep in the country of Michigan. She had mentioned that very thing to Frank during supper who laughed at her awe.

"Shoot little lady, we have all kinds of modern conveniences. Why the farmhouse has electricity and everything."

Shooting a look at Rosette Chrono chuckled nervously as he apologized, "Oh I'm sure Rosette didn't mean anything by that, Frank. It's just that---,"

"Yeah, I know you folks bein' from New York an' all," the elderly man pushed his chair back and rose up. "'Scuse me, I have to head to the barn and settle the animals for the night."

Chrono wiped a dish dry as he remarked, "Geez, Rosette you sound like such a pill, acting like this place is a prairie cabin. It sounds insulting."

Rosette sniffed, "A devil giving me etiquette lessons? Now that's rich."

Chrono became annoyed by her flippant remark. "I just meant that Frank's been kind to us, offering for us to stay here. We are homeless after all, no better than a couple of tramps."

"We are not tramps," she said icily.

Chrono said, "I know but the way you've acted since we came in here makes it sound like Frank's a real rube." He took another dish from her to dry as he added, "It just sounds rude."

His words were like an arrow that met its mark, dead accurate and she was sufficiently cowed as shame washed over her. She said nothing and the silence between them hung like a heavy cloak that made things tense as the task was nearly complete. Finally, the last dish was washed, dried, and put away before Rosette responded. She sighed as she acknowledged his wisdom.

"Chrono. I know I'm not exactly the most delicate at handling things. I'm sorry about that." She frowned and feeling badly for making her feel guilty, he reached his hand to caress her face to make amends.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, Rosette. I love you. I never want to make you feel bad about anything." He gazed at her, his eyes pleading. "Please forgive me."

Her eyes glistening Rosette took hold of his hand and murmured, "I love you too, Chrono. I know you wouldn't."

She then leaned down to kiss him but the squeak of the door opening heralded the return of Frank so both hastily separated and turned back to the sink, pretending to be engrossed in the now finished job…

After a few hours in which Chrono and Rosette sat and listened to Frank talk about his wife, the farm, and the countryside, he got up from his rocking chair and announced he was about to turn in. So he led them to the back where a room was sparsely but comfortably furnished with a full trundle bed complete with pillows and quilt, dresser and armoire.

"Well, here it is," Frank said cordially. "Me and Abigail had this as a guestroom for any visiting family members or the occasional traveler that needed a bed. We believed in Christian charity."

Rosette asked, "You never had any children?"

Frank's smile faded as a shadow came over his eyes. "No, we were not blessed in that. In everything else, though." He added, "Abigail lost many babies and so we were just us two."

She bit her lip and lowered her head as Chrono nudged her. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean---,"

But Frank cut her off with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Now don't you never mind there, Rosie. I said before, I got only happy memories." He then brightened up and said, "I have something to bring in here for you. So I'll be right back."

He left the room and Rosette sighed, "Such a sad story." She sat on the bed with a thoughtful look, idly running her hand on the quilt.

Chrono sgreed, "Yeah, but you have to hand it to him. Through it all he keeps his smile."

He examined the bed himself and began to wonder how the sleeping arrangements were going to be when the sound of something ponderous being dragged across the wooden floor heading to the room echoed in the hallway. Then Frank entered, dragging a large chest and pushed it to the foot of the bed, prompting Chrono and Rosette to jump to their feet.

Standing up straight, Frank reached back in his pocket for a kerchief to wipe his brow free of sweat. Although he was well advanced in years, his build was robust, not frail at all. He took hold of Rosette by her elbow and brought her to the chest, where he knelt to flip it open.

"Uh…Frank…uh what is this?" she asked while looking at Chrono with a silent question, who shrugged, baffled himself.

The old man chuckled as he replied, "This is a chest full o' my Abigail's things. After she passed, I Just never could bring myself to part with 'em." He added, "Maybe you can find some use out of them seein' your dress seems to have seen better days."

Blushing, Rosette examined her tattered black dress and ruefully agreed, "You're right." She knelt down and watched as Frank pulled out blouses, skirts, and dresses, all a decade out of style but in excellent condition.

He said, "I know they're old as I lost Abigail back in the flu epidemic in the winter of '19 but if you're handy with a needle you should be able to get good use outta some of 'em."

She stared at the array of clothes and gratefully answered, "I am and I will. Thank you very much."

He then rose to his feet and addressed Chrono, "C'mon young feller, I got somethin' for you too."

"Uh, that's okay I---," Chrono began but did not finish as Frank pulled him out of the room. He cast a helpless glance at Rosette, who watched the scene in amazement…

About twenty minutes later Rosette had been busy, having taken out a skirt and blouse with some under things for tomorrow and a nightgown when Chrono returned, clad in an oversized nightshirt, worn over his clothes. He walked into the room with an embarrassed expression on his face. Behind him, Frank came in chuckling.

"I know that nightshirt's a bit big on you son, but I figgered you'd want something to sleep in, not those fancy duds you're wearin'."

Chrono rubbed the back of his raven head and grinned as he responded, "Gee, thanks Frank, but you didn't have to go to such trouble. I would've been okay sleeping in my clothes."

But the kindly benefactor would hear nothing of it. "Nonsense, you need to have something to sleep in. Nothing personal but you both look like you been chased out of hell by the devil."

Remembering the recent battle with Aion, Chrono sputtered as Rosette shot to her feet giggling nervously. "Ah, well it's true we have been through the wringer and really we're so grateful to you, Frank."

The man smiled as he said, "Well, then if you two don't mind sharing the bed, I'm gonna head for some shuteye. So good night."

Both chorused 'goodnight' and Frank left, closing the door. When he did Rosette burst out laughing at the sight of the mighty demon Chrono overflowing in blue striped linen.

Chrono, however was not amused. "It's not funny, Rosette. Geez, I can barely walk in this thing." He pulled the oversized neckline and added, "Can't you see how it's falling off me?"

Holding her paroxysm of mirth back out of respect for his ruptured dignity Rosette said, "Oh relax, Chrono. He's just trying to help."

"I know." Chrono admitted as he gazed at the pile of clothing Rosette had fished out of the voluminous trunk. "Did you find something to wear?"

"Uh-huh." Distracted, she stood staring at the bed and suddenly easy atmosphere between them became awkward with the unspoken question. She turned slowly toward her devil companion and met his eyes.

Chrono gazed back, knowing what dilemma they faced. Since sharing their hearts the night of the carnival in San Francisco when they had experienced their first kiss, the feelings between them had been growing steadily. Chrono knew he was deeply in love with Rosette, wanting to express that love in a physical way but in lieu of the grave circumstances of fighting Aion and then restoring Seventh Bell, pushing those yearnings aside was relatively easy. But now they were faced with those desires as they were placed in a situation that brought those desires to the front and was hard if not impossible to avoid.

"Ahhh, Rosette—I---uhh," he stammered but she just smiled as she came toward him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen Chrono. We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

He nodded.

"And we've spent nights together, in the jalopies that Sister Kate gave us when we were out on missions, right?"

Chrono nodded again. "I know, Rosette. But things between us have changed." His voice became deeper, like his true, fully grown form. "You can't deny that."

She nodded as she sat on the bed. "I'm not," she said, her azure eyes luminous and unguarded.

He sat next to her and continued, "Then you know what I'm trying to say." His eyes were intense, glowing like garnets, radiating the emotions she was also feeling.

Rosette met his heated gaze unflinching as her hand stole over to take his. "Chrono, I love you. And I want to be with you."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you and want to be with you too." His eyes burned into her as he kissed each fingertip. "Biblically."

Rosette's eyes widened as she ascertained his intent. Yet she was filled with the heightened feelings of her own longings as she was now entering womanhood, no longer the elfin girl with golden braids. And she was acutely, femininely aware of a man desiring her...

However, her practical side came chiming in, voicing its view of the situation. They were in someone else's home, for starters and the idea of coupling there was impolite to say the least. In addition as they appeared, with her being nearly eighteen while Chrono appeared thirteen amounted to statutory rape in the eyes of the law. Not to mention and most certainly the most important factor being…

She was a human woman and he was a supernatural being; a fallen angel…

A demon.

The truth struck like a lightning bolt so Rosette rose to her feet and pulled her hand from Chrono's grasp, her action causing his heart to constrict as he sensed rejection. He too rose and sighed, figuring that Rosette was realizing the obvious and was putting distance between them. But he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Oh Chrono, you don't know how much I want to," she whispered. "But you do know that we can't, not here."

He pulled away and lowered his head in disappointment. "I know." He then looked up into her summer sky orbs and said ardently, "But it's my dream."

Rosette smiled as she said, "It's mine too."

No further words were necessary as she released him, turned and picked up the nightgown. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash up for bed."

"Okay."

She exited the room and leaned against the closed door with a deep sigh, her heart pounding as she raised her hand, the one Chrono had kissed and laid it on her lips. _Oh Chrono_ ..

While Rosette was in the bathroom preparing for bed, Chrono took off his clothes and put on the nightshirt, fastening all the buttons but the garment was still too large, the neckline loose and almost to his shoulder. He was glad that the sleeves were short for if they were long, his hands would have completely disappeared and wryly he mused how if he were able to be in his full form the nightshirt would rend in two. He then turned and sat on the bed waiting for the door to open and Rosette to return. His mind and body were both on the previous close encounter and the passions it invoked and he wondered if either he or Rosette could resist the temptation to act upon their increasing desires, which his body yearned to release. Although it seemed like an eternity that he was alone with his thoughts finally the doorknob turned and Rosette entered, closing the door quietly behind her.

She gestured to Chrono. "I see you've gotten ready for bed too."

Speechless, he rose slowly to his feet, his eyes riveted on Rosette as he gazed upon her raiment. The nightgown she had donned was fairly modest, pale pink cotton with a scoop neck lace trimmed bodice and puffed short sleeves but the thin material was fitted, molding to her curves. Although he had watched Rosette grow up and her body blossom these four years, she had been under the strict guidance of the Magdalene. Yet, her battle habit she had worn for the militia was hardly modest to allow for ease of movement. However, the fabric was not as form-fitting as this nightgown and as Rosette was clearly no longer a girl, Chrono felt his body respond in eagerness to the display of her now mature figure.

"Uh-huh," was all he could manage.

Rosette saw his dumbstruck reaction and secretly reveled in it as she blushed. Her eyes were focused on the bed and she went to the other side and turned down the covers to get in. That seemed to mobilize Chrono as he moved towards the door.

Dismayed she asked, "Where are you going?"

Chrono heaved a sigh to relieve his pent-up feelings. "I-I was just thinking that it would probably be better if I go and sleep in the barn." But Rosette would hear nothing of it.

"Applesauce Chrono," she scoffed as she lay down. "Don't be silly, come here and sleep on a nice bed, for Pete's sake." She patted the empty side invitingly.

_Geez Rosette don't you have any idea what you're doing to me? Talk about ironic, me a demon being tempted almost beyond what I can bear. I wonder if God will make a way for ME to escape or is that promise only for humans?_ He obeyed, walking slowly to the bed and tried to be a voice of reason.

"Don't you remember what we said to each other before?" he asked.

"I do."

"Then don't you think us sharing this bed might be…difficult for us?"

Her reaction acted like a bucket of ice water on his loins. "I trust you Chrono, you're a man of honor. I know you would never, ever do anything to bring shame to us as guests in Frank's home." She turned on her side with a yawn. "So come on to bed."

She fell instantly asleep, snoring softly. Left with no other choice Chrono climbed into the bed and lay stiffly beside Rosette, his eyes squeezed shut, trying desperately to shut out the thoughts of his heart's desire, laying right beside him and he almost succeeded. But a breeze from the open window blew and a soft fragrance of attar of roses wafted over from Rosette, obviously having used some soap from the bathroom to cleanse herself. Mixed with her own scent, it intoxicated him and unable to resist her nearness a moment longer, he spooned himself against her back, wrapping his arm around her and burying his face in the soft golden cloud of her hair. He spoke his heart to her silently as he drifted off to sleep…

_Good night Rosette, my love. Sleep well._

**NEXT….MAY 1929….ROSETTE'S DREAM**


End file.
